


The Return

by FletcherRose



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherRose/pseuds/FletcherRose
Summary: Imagine being like John Wick, returning from your exit from service, "coming back from the dead".





	The Return

I ran my long red nail along the line of my bottom lip and packed my lipstick into my jacket pocket, pulling out the gun from my holster.  
I looked up at the oncoming motorcycle and fired a shot at the wheel, sending the man flying to my left and the bike skidding to a halt on my right. I bent, ignoring the car screeching to a halt behind me, and walked over to the man who was struggling to catch his breath.  
I crouched next to him and searched his pockets, as footsteps approached behind me I found the metal card I was looking for and held it at shoulder height, knowing the figure behind me would take it.  
I grabbed the chin of the mans helmet and pulled him up to my face, looking directly into his half closed eyes, I whispered towards his ear. “I believe I just saved you from the boogeyman.” I placed a kiss against the shiny black surface of his helmet, leaving a bright red lip print behind.

“I had him.” The man standing behind me said, pocketing the card he’d taken from me.  
“I know, but i couldn’t resist.” I said, standing and turning to face him.  
His slick black hair and facial scruff were identifying features, along with the matching black three piece suit and tie.  
“Good to see you John.” I leaned into him as he did to me, placing a kiss to his cheek.  
“Turns out I’m not the only one who can return from the dead.” He offered with a grim smile.


End file.
